Black Friday
by SassySunshine
Summary: This was supposed to be posted around Black Friday, but I had a lot of typing to do and couldn't wait to post it. Let's just say epic chaos and battles ensue...


**This was supposed to be posted around Black Friday, but it took me so long that now it's here nearly half a year later…**

**A Black Friday one-shot:**

**What happens when you're only about ten inches tall and you and twenty-three friends get lost at Target on Black Friday? Chaos ensues!**

**CGI, OCs on my profile. **

* * *

><p>Black Friday<p>

"Be good. We'll meet outside at one," Dave said nervously as the group pulled up at Target. He and Claire carpooled and were getting shopping done for Christmas on Black Friday.

Dave thought it was a stupid idea, and then decided to eventually go when he learned Claire was into it. "Don't ask," he would always say.

And so it was settled.

The van door slid open, and everyone poured out. Nobody there seemed to care about international rockstars on Black Friday.

Almost immediately, the group was nearly crushed by a group of parents trying to go and buy toys or clothes for their children before Target was sold out.

"I really hate Black Friday," Chrissy mumbled, annoyed. "You can be alive one second and dead the next."

"Well now we have to survive the crowd in there or get run over by a car out here," Jeff said, pointing to the mob of people shoving each other through the door.

Then a car drove by, nearly crushing Brittany. Brittany moved into Alvin's arms.

"Let's deal with the crowd…," Brittany mumbled. Everyone agreed and fast-walked into Target. They looked at the huge mob.

"Oh joy," Jeanette mumbled, holding onto Simon.

"Let's go in fours," Alvin suggested. "Brittany, Jeff, Nicki, and I, Simon, Jeanette, Leah, and Max, Theodore, Eleanor, Tammy, and Scott, Kira, Chrissy, Dylan, and Derek, Delilah, Serena, Jason, and Luke, and Tracy, Mabel, Kevin, and Peter."

"I actually can't disagree. If we split up, we can't get smashed to bits as easily…or recognized by surprise fans," Dylan said.

He and Alvin were in a fight about girlfriends, which Chrissy and Brittany were not too happy about.

"Disagree? You ALWAYS disagree!" Alvin shouted. "OH PLEASE! IF I WAS WITH YOU, I'D SHOVE YOU IN A CROWD AND LET YOU GET RIPPED TO SHREDS!" Dylan shouted in Alvin's face. Jeff and Derek pulled Alvin and Dylan apart as they broke into their groups.

Dylan's group headed for the woman's section…led by Chrissy. As soon as Dylan saw the clothes, he became interested. He spotted the accessory shelves and found a bra.

"What is this? Like a slingshot or something?" he asked Chrissy and Kira. Derek looked at him, disgusted. He found out what that was the hard way.

"DYLAN, THAT'S A BRA!" he shouted.

Chrissy and Kira turned bright red. Then a little girl ran to the shelf.

"MOMMY, A CHIPMUNK DOLL!" she shouted, picking up Dylan and dragging him away.

Chrissy, Kira, and Derek stared. Then Chrissy sprung into action, shelf-hopping to Dylan. She grabbed his paws and tugged on him.

The little girl turned around. "A CHIPETTE DOLL, TOO!" Chrissy's eyes widened. "RELEASE THE CHIPMUNK!" she shouted at the girl. The little girl screamed and started crying. She dropped Dylan - literally - and ran to her mother.

"You just screamed at a little girl," Dylan said. Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Dylan, I saw a mob of little kids walking in our direction with a crazed look. If I didn't save your butt right now you'd be ripped to shreds," Chrissy said.

Kira and Derek came to them.

"WE THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD BE GONERS AS SOON AS THE GIRL SAID CHIPETTE DOLL!" Kira shouted.

"Well we're safe now," Dylan said. Chrissy turned around and froze, like a deer caught in headlights. "NO WE'RE NOT!" she shouted, pointing right. "LITTLE KIDS!"

The group ran into the boys' clothing section. Chrissy immediately jumped on a high shelf and pulled the group up with her.

The little kids grabbed at them.

"WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Kira screamed, jumping into Derek's arms. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Dylan yelled.

"I REALLY HATE BLACK FRIDAY!" Chrissy screamed above everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Alvin was racing Jeff at the preview station in the game section. They were playing Mario Kart.

"Come on Alvin!" Brittany said. Alvin was about to win when a mob of teenage gamers stampeded toward the games.

"MOVE ALVIN!" Brittany screamed as four rowdy boys charged right for their station. Brittany shoved Alvin out of the way as the boys shoved them all off the station.

"LOOK DUDES! A STUFFED ANIMAL! LET'S RIP OFF ITS HEAD!" the lead boy yelled, grabbing at Brittany.

Alvin was instantly filled with rage and jumped on the boy. Brittany flew into the air, right into the hands of a teen girl.

"Brendan, it's Brittany!" the girl said.

Brittany was relieved to find it was Amy.

"Brittany?" Brendan questioned. "Look guys, four boys just grabbed at Nicki, Jeff, and Alvin and think they're stuffed animals. Now they want to rip their heads off!" Brittany shouted.

Amy immediately took off toward the group of rowdy boys.

"DROP…THE MUNKS…," she growled. The boys smirked.

"Oh, these?" the lead boy said, holding Nicki, Alvin, and Jeff. "DROP 'EM!" Brendan yelled.

"Let…us…go!" Nicki grunted. Instead, the lead boy tossed Alvin and Jeff to the floor.

"RUN BOYS!" a second boy shouted.

The boys took off, Alvin, Brittany, Jeff, Brendan, and Amy following close behind.

"HELP!" Nicki yelled. The lead boy threw her across the store, into the bag of a lady checking out of the game section.

"Oh crud…," Jeff mumbled. "Uh…let's forget her," Alvin said.

Brittany ignored him and bolted down the aisle to the lady. Nicki was trying to get out of the bag.

"Nicki!" Brittany said, jumping up. Nicki grabbed her paw, and both girls went tumbling into the wall. The lady looked to the right.

"RATS!" she screamed. Brittany and Nicki saw everyone looking.

"Um, we're CHIPETTES!" Brittany said.

"I'm an exterminator! I'll handle it!" a man yelled.

"No time!" Nicki said, grabbing Brittany's paw.

They jumped into Amy's arms as Amy took off.

"You guys better run faster, because here come security!" Jeff shouted, looking over Brendan's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>In another section of the store…<strong>

Jeanette examined the Barbie dolls.

"You're correct Simon," she said.

"Well I told you, didn't I?" Simon said. Jeanette nodded with an eye roll as they went to the back of the shelf to avoid being seen by people.

"I've never had a Black Friday experience, and now I realize that I should've been glad I hadn't," Leah said.

"Oh, ya think?" Max mumbled. Little girls screamed when they heard their voice.

"SHUT UP!" a ten-year-old girl shouted.

"Mommy!" a little girl shouted. "She said shut up!"

"Rachel, you know better!" the mother said.

"THEY'RE ANNOYING!" the ten-year-old shouted, crossing her arms. "I heard a chipmunk! It sounded like Simon!" the younger sister said.

Jeanette glanced at Simon.

"Oh please! For the love of Pete, who cares about Simon?" Rachel shouted. "RACHEL, APOLOGIZE TO LIZZIE!" Rachel's mother said.

"One day I will marry Simon!" the little girl said.

Jeanette froze with an angry look.

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!"

Rachel, Lizzie, their mother, and everyone else in the aisle froze.

"Jeanette!" three high-pitched voices hissed.

"Okay, this is totally out of whack," a mother mumbled. "THEY'RE BEHIND THE BARBIE TOYS!" Lizzie shouted, shoving a bunch of Barbie dolls in their boxes to the floor.

"OH SNAP!" Jeanette screamed. She, Leah, Max, and Simon pressed themselves to the back wall of the shelf.

"Simon!" Lizzie yelled.

"Back off, he's mine!" Jeanette screamed.

"Jeanette!" Rachel shouted. Another ten-year-old turned to Rachel.

"Well Rach, since you're the biggest fan, any info?" the girl said. "Well, Adrianne, Simon and Jeanette were dating, according to the tabloids, but Alvin goes on Twitter and Brittany makes him post honestly. They aren't dating but it's shown they have a huge crush on each other and that they have eighteen other friends, six smart ones, six chubby ones, and six ones like Alvin and Brittany. They're all triplets," Rachel said.

"Max, I'm scared," Leah said. "Don't worry, Leah. We'll get through this," Max whispered.

"So Simon likes Jeanette and not me?" Lizzie said. Rachel glanced at Adrianne. They didn't know how to respond.

"Well then!" Lizzie said, grabbing Jeanette. Then she ran out of the aisle. "Lizzie!" Lizzie and Rachel's mother called.

"I'll go after her!" Rachel said.

But Lizzie had to much anger to be caught. When she hit the bedding section, she whacked Jeanette, unzipped a pillow, and shoved her in. It was all unseen by the shoppers screaming at each other for the last pillow…which happened to be the pillow Jeanette was in.

Only Simon saw it, and he had to hurry. But Lizzie grabbed his fluffy tail. "Come on Simon, you're coming home with us!" Lizzie said.

Max glanced at Leah and nodded. Leah ran off to find Jeanette while Max tried to help Simon.

"Let go of Simon!" Max shouted.

"But he loves me!" Lizzie protested.

"NO I DON'T! I LOVE JEANETTE!" Simon shouted. Lizzie dropped him angrily. He and Max tried to run, but Lizzie stepped on their tails.

"NO. YOU LOVE ME!" Lizzie said. Simon and Max pulled their tails from under her shoe and ran. Leah was unzipping a pillow.

"A pillow? Le-ah!" Max groaned. "No, Jeanette's in it!" Leah said, pulling her friend from amongst the fluff.

She was rubbing her head and coughing violently. Simon held her close. "Oh my gosh Jeanette, I'm so sorry…"

Jeanette sniffled in reply as the group walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dave and Claire…<strong>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOLD OUT?" Dave shouted.

"I told you before: two squirrel parents came in and bought clothes for their kids!" the salesman said.

"But that much clothing?" Claire questioned.

"We don't know what happened to the rest!" the salesman yelled.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU GO CHECK SECURITY TAPES?" Dave shouted.

"DO WE HAVE TO THROW YOU OUT OF HERE?" the salesman yelled. "D-Dave, we better go," Claire said.

Dave was then dragged away by Claire.

* * *

><p><strong>With another group…<strong>

"I question a holiday section. Not every month has a holiday," Luke said, examining a Santa sleigh decoration.

"Would you care to please SHUT UP?" Delilah said, picking up a candleholder with wreath print.

"I'm getting Claire some oven mitts that look like reindeer," Serena said. She smirked. "This'll be good."

"No, no, no. Wrong," Jason said. Serena glanced at her best friend's boyfriend. "What?" she asked.

"Get them for _Dave_," Jason said. Everyone started laughing. This section was the most quiet, which was good. They were hanging out, lounging.

"Hey Toby, what about this for Dave?" the four suddenly heard a voice say.

"No way, Jules. He'd actually LIKE that. Let's get him a heavy metal CD," a male voice said.

"TOBY! JULIE!" the small group called out. Toby and Julie came down the aisle.

"Hey guys," Toby said. "Hey you guys. What's up?" Julie asked. "Dave went Black Friday shopping because Claire likes to," Serena said simply.

"Yeah? Well Amy and Julie dragged Brendan and I here," Toby said. "Harsh," Luke said. Serena and Julie thumped Toby and Luke on the back of their heads.

"OW!" Toby and Luke yelled simultaneously.

Serena and Julie grinned at each other.

"So how's Black Friday shopping?" Julie finally asked.

"I think I heard screaming not too long ago," Delilah said, looking at a glass reindeer lampshade.

"Dave only went because _Claire_ likes to," Jason said, emphasizing Claire's name.

Toby rolled his eyes. "He should just confess!" "Ya think? If I go one more day of him saying how he wants Claire, I'm gonna slap him!" Luke said.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Hey, who's that?" Delilah suddenly asked. Someone was walking down the aisle with a net.

"Oh my gosh…," Toby said.

"It's not…," Julie started.

"…But it is," Serena finished.

"IAN HAWKE!" everyone screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>With a fifth group…<strong>

"Hmm. I disagree. Strawberry is way better than vanilla," Scott said to Eleanor and Tammy.

"Oh puh-lease!" Tammy said. "Vanilla is waaaaay better!"

"Stop arguing. I can't believe we haven't been noticed by anyone yet!" Eleanor said.

"I know," Theodore agreed.

Right as if on cue, a teenager who looked like a biker came over. "So, Theodore, Eleanor, and their friends. I HATE YOU!" the biker said, shoving them in the freezer.

"I question going in the frozen section," Eleanor said to Scott. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," Scott said.

The group shivered. "We gotta get out of here!" Tammy shouted, banging on the door.

"HELP!" the group screamed at the top of their little lungs.

But nobody helped. Everyone was stocking up to make things for bake sales and other events, then Christmas.

"HELP US!" Eleanor shouted.

She banged her fist on the door.

Finally, a man opened the door. It was a worker.

"Oh my gosh. Eleanor and Theodore from the Chipmunks and Chipettes! And their friends!" the worker said.

"Hi. Some teenage biker dude shoved us in here because he's a hater," Eleanor said.

"I'll check the security tapes and we'll try to get him," the worker said. Then he jogged away. "Now let's go before we're stuck again," Tammy said.

* * *

><p><strong>With the last group…<strong>

"No, no, no, no. What we need is Super Mario Galaxy 2!" Kevin said. Tracy scoffed.

"We need Super Mario 64!" she argued. Mabel finally had enough.

"Tracy. Kevin. WE LIVE IN SEPARATE HOUSES!" she shouted.

"Yeah. Now Tracy, please stop arguing with Kevin," Peter said. "Fine," Tracy mumbled.

"And Kevin, relax. You've been playing Mario NONSTOP!" Mabel shouted. Kevin nodded.

"Now, let's go look at the Lego aisle," Peter said. Tracy grabbed his sweatshirt. "No way. We're looking in the sports section," she said. Kevin and Peter groaned as they tried to escape the girls' grips.

"No! We don't care about sports!" Kevin shouted. "Kevin, what were we thinking when they became our girlfriends?" Peter shouted.

"How hot they were!" Kevin answered.

Mabel and Tracy kicked Kevin and Peter and dragged them away.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Dave and Claire…<strong>

"Why did I come? Why did I come? Why am I an idiot?" Dave was mumbling.

Claire turned around with a smile. "What about this for Toby?" Claire asked, holding up a ridiculous shirt.

Now, knowing his nephew, Toby wants to get him something he doesn't like. This year, Dave was firing back.

Dave smirked.

"Perfect. He'd love that," Dave said. It had an arrow pointing up with the words, 'The Face Only a Mother Could Love.'

Of course, when Dave tells him this regularly, Toby turns bright red and walks away.

Now he'll have to wear this shirt in order not to look rude, because when Toby looks rude, Toby gets grounded.

Claire put the shirt in the carriage.

"Come on Dave. Now we need decorations."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back at the girls' clothing section…<strong>

"I HATE BLACK FRIDAY!" Mabel shouted as Ian and the haters closed in. "NICE WORK SIMON! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Alvin shouted.

"WHERE ARE AMY, TOBY, JULIE, BRENDAN, AND THE FANS?" Brittany screamed, grabbing Alvin.

"AND WHERE THE HECK ARE CHRISSY AND KIRA?" Jeff yelled.

"Incoming!" they all heard two female, high-pitched voices yell.

Chrissy and Kira jumped in from nowhere and stood in front of the trembling group.

"FANS! TOBY, AMY, JULIE, BRENDAN, ASSEMBLE!" Chrissy shouted.

The haters and Ian heard footsteps.

"Turn around," Chrissy said, smirking.

Kira pointed behind Ian.

Ian and the haters turned around to see Amy, Toby, Julie, and Brendan with all of the fans.

"Oh crud. I should really think things over twice," Ian said. That's when Dave and Claire came around the corner to check out.

"Oh. My. Goodness," Claire mumbled. Ian walked over to them. "Seville. Wilson," he said.

"Hawke," Dave mumbled.

"The prophecy," a hater mumbled.

"Gosh, what is this? iStart a fan war?" a fan mumbled.

"In my head I'm picturing a sing-off, Dave VS Ian," Alvin said, smirking. As if on cue, it happened. Well, sort of.

"_Prepare to be pwned, you little piece of chalk, for you will feel the wrath of Ian Hawke!"_

Dave looked at him, then at Alvin. Alvin was taping it with Jeff. "This is going on YouTube, Facebook, and Myspace!" Jeff mumbled.

"What's with you two and taping things?" Dave asked.

"We're the biggest thing in rock and roll. Fans need entertainment," Alvin said.

Dave rolled his eyes and turned to Ian. "Ian, I'm NOT singing," Dave said. _"Dave you're a chicken, now listen here. If you don't sing, for those rodents, the end is near…"_

Claire and Dave shared confused glances as Ian went on.

"_Colors ranging from orange to red, once I'm done they will all be dead!"_

"Dave! Quit being a chicken and sing!" Chrissy called from Amy's shoulder.

"Um…okay. _Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"_

"DAVE!" Alvin shouted.

Ian snickered, which only got him thumped on the back of the head by Chrissy.

Dylan pulled Derek, Chrissy, and Kira into a huddle. "We need to use those bras as slingshots."

"Dylan that is just wrong!" Chrissy said. "What chance do we have against Ian? I saw a butcher knife in his pocket, and I heard him tell a hater that all the girls were first…," Dylan whispered.

"Chrissy, it's our only option," Kira said glumly. "That, and Dave needs to make up some lyrics pronto," Derek said.

"Forget Dave singing!" Amy interrupted from behind them. "I'll take matters into my own hands."

She turned around to face the crowd. "HEY HAWKE!" she shouted.

"What?" Ian asked with a smirk. He knew something they didn't. "Wipe that grin off your face and stop nagging Dave to sing!" Amy shouted.

"Why should I?" Ian questioned. "This is why," Amy said.

She glanced at Alvin. "Hit it, little dude!"

Alvin jumped on the play button on a stereo.

A rock and roll beat began playing.

"_Stop nagging my dang uncle to give in to your silly game. All you want is fortune and fame…"_

"Those are the lamest lyrics I've EVER heard," a hater called out.

"SHUT UP!" Chrissy and Kira shouted.

"_You think you're so cool but in the end you're dumb. You make just as much sense as a snare drum!" _Amy went on.

"A drum?" Ian asked. "IT'S HARD MAKING UP RHYMES!" Amy shouted.

Ian smirked again.

"_I know something you don't. It's important, be warned!"_

Everyone froze as Ian started cackling. The music stopped. Alvin pounded his fist on the music player.

"Oh shoot," Jeff mumbled. "Look!" Chrissy shouted pointing behind Ian. His two minions, better known as Vampette and Vampmunk (surprise, surprise), came around. A swirl of dark clouds formed above the trio's heads.

Everyone in the store started screaming, including the workers. "ABANDON STORE!" someone shouted into the intercom.

"Time…for the ultimate…face-off…," Vampmunk growled, lunging for Brittany.

He drew a sword from his pocket. It had a gleaming silver blade. "BRITTANY! LOOK OUT!" Alvin shouted, jumping in the way. Brittany went tumbling to safety. The blade gave Alvin a big cut on the arm.

"OW!" Alvin shouted, holding his now bleeding arm. "WHO'S NEXT?" Vampmunk spat.

"NEW PLAN. INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, RUN!" Delilah shouted. Vampette used her dark powers to put the store in lockdown. Bars went over all the doors and windows, trapping them in.

"Now…let's see…," Vampette said, looking over the boys. She smirked when she saw Simon.

"Hello again," she said. "First Lizzie, now her? COME ON!" Simon and Jeanette shouted.

Vampette pushed Jeanette into a huge pile of clothing (it was pretty big for a human), and started kissing Simon. When she released, dark clouds hung around Simon as his once blue hoodie was now black.

His fur went silver, and his eyes were now bloodshot red. "Oh snap!" Max shouted. Jeanette gasped at Simon went she made her way out of the clothes. While everyone had their backs turned to the haters, Ian, Vampette, and Vampmunk, Vampmunk kissed Brittany. The same happened to her.

"Oh no…," Nicki whispered.

"FINALLY! I SHALL TAKE YOU RODENTS DOWN WITH TWO OF YOUR OWN!" Ian shouted.

"NO!" Dave shouted. He started grabbing at Ian. Claire restricted him. "DAVE! STOP! DAVE! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"Where there's a Chrissy and a Kira, there's a way," Julie said. "Um…yeah…not likely today…," Chrissy called from a corner. Simon had tied the two up with a random rope (just don't ask) and hung them from an empty bar on a clothing rack.

"He tied it kind of tight, so this might take a while…," Kira said. Simon ignored them and lunged at Jeanette. Brittany tackled Alvin.

In a few minutes, Alvin and Jeanette were tied together while the rest of the group sat in cages guarded by Ian, Vampette, and Vampmunk.

"LET THE SHOWDOWN BEGIN!" Rachel shouted (think back to Barbie aisle scene).

She grabbed a baseball bat from nowhere and started going up against a hater girl with a black bat.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" the hater shouted. "NO WAY! MUNK MISCHIEF 'TIL THE END!" Rachel shouted back.

While that was happening, Simon and Brittany dragged Alvin and Jeanette to the top of the highest display.

"Simon, stop!" Jeanette shouted. "Britt, don't do it!" Alvin pleaded. "Good-bye…," Brittany said, pushing them with Simon.

The rope unraveled as Alvin and Jeanette tumbled down. Alvin grabbed the rope, but Jeanette missed it. She missed it by a long shot. Jeanette hit the hard floor with a loud thud.

Alvin, Brittany, and Simon stood frozen. Alvin clung to the rope. Brittany and Simon glanced down.

Unlike usual, Jeanette didn't get up. Alvin climbed the rope. "Chrissy's new antic should help me…," he mumbled. He slapped Simon across the face and then kicked him in the shin, making him fall flat on top of the display.

"Well, I can't hit a girl," Alvin said. He thought of something else. "Please work…"

He grabbed Brittany and pulled her into a long kiss. Immediately, the spell broke for both of them.

"Wha-what are we doing here?" Simon asked. "Vampette and Vampmunk put both of you under her spell. You two tied Jeanette and me up and shoved us down from here. I grabbed the rope when it unraveled, but…eh…look down," Alvin said.

Simon and Brittany looked down. "JEANETTE!" they shouted. Simon slid down the rope, followed by Brittany and Alvin.

He knelt down by Jeanette. "Jeanette, get up!" Simon said. Jeanette still didn't move. "She's breathing," Brittany said softly.

"But she's unconscious," Alvin mumbled. "I-I…I can't believe I did this…," Simon said. "I…uh…well, me neither," Brittany said.

"This is bad. What has Ian dragged us into?" Simon asked. "I don't know, but we need to get Jeanette to a safer area," Alvin said. He looked around. He could see haters and fans hiding.

He could tell the difference because all the haters had on T-shirts with the word CHIPMUNKS circled in red then crossed out. The fans had on shirts that said MUNK FEVER 4EVER in a red heart.

They all had some type of weapon, from Nerf guns to toy nun chucks. "Ian's gone too far this time," Brittany said. Alvin looked up. "MOVE!" he shouted. He grabbed Brittany as they ducked into a rack.

Simon grabbed Jeanette's unconscious body and held it tight as he ducked into a different rack.

A giant bouncy ball bounced in the area where the quartet once stood. "DANG IT!" a hater shouted.

"I think we're - AHHHHHHH!" Alvin said.

It all went black for the rest of the four.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later…<strong>

"What happened? Where are we?" Brittany asked. She looked around. "We're in a cage," she said.

"Wait…where's Jeanette?" Simon asked. "And we're in the back of the game section…," Alvin said.

"Your precious little Jeanette is safe if you do what I say…," a female voice said.

"Not again…," Simon groaned.

A figure in the shadows of the game section came into light. It was of course, Vampette.

"Can't you and Vampmunk and Ian and the rest of the haters get a dang life?" Simon asked.

"Well hello again Simon," Vampette said sweetly. She glanced at Alvin and Brittany. "You two," she mumbled.

"WANNA PIECE OF ME?" Alvin shouted. Brittany restricted him. "Now, now. You don't want Jeanette to get hurt, do you?" Vampette asked.

"What do you want?" Brittany snapped. "Simple. I'll let Jeanette go if Simon agrees to dump her and start dating me," Vampette said.

"HELP!" the group heard Jeanette yell. Simon saw her tied to a fishing rod, the fishing rod taped to where the wall and ceiling meet.

"JEANETTE!" Simon shouted. He turned back and glared at Vampette. "DON'T. HURT. HER."

"Be my boyfriend and I'll let her go," Vampette snarled. Simon fake-sighed. "Fine, I'll date you," he gave in.

While Jeanette, Alvin, and Brittany gasped, Vampette let Simon out of the cage. Simon ran and let Alvin and Brittany out, too. Brittany tackled Vampette. "We need to get Jeanette down!" Simon said.

"I can help!" a fan shouted, coming out from behind a desk. The fan was a tall teenage girl.

Simon and Alvin climbed to the tip of her fingers. Simon got on Alvin's hands and reached Jeanette. He cut the line with his teeth. Then, he carefully made his way down with Jeanette. Alvin followed.

"THANKS!" Alvin shouted to the fan. "No problem!" the fan said. Then the fan suddenly fell to the floor. Ian stood behind the fan with a paintball gun, filled with small paint bullets that really hurt.

"Snap," Brittany mumbled. Vampette threw Brittany to the ground. Brittany scrambled to her feet and hugged Alvin tightly.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" she shouted.

"Ian…," Simon and Alvin growled. "Don't forget us," Vampmunk said from behind him, coming with the haters.

"TROOPS, ASSEMBLE!" Chrissy shouted, popping out of nowhere with the rest of the group and the fans, along with Dave, Claire, Amy, Brendan, Toby, and Julie.

"Well, shall we continue where we left off in song?" Ian asked, smirking.

"_You never were smart, you know. When the chipmunks and chipettes came to me, I know all their strengths and weaknesses. They won't be able to take the blow!"_

Alvin and Brittany glanced at each other. He was right.

"_Now listen here and let me get this straight. You could kill them all at that rate?" _Amy sang.

Ian nodded.

"_Unlikely! Impossible! Never in a million years! You're at the bottom of our list of worst fears!" _Brittany sang.

"_Yeah, really. Whatcha gonna do, hit us with your shoe?"_ Alvin joined. Ian scowled at the two chipmunks.

"_Your egos are huge, to let you know. I will hit you one day with the most forceful blow,"_ Ian continued.

"_You think you're so cool but in the end your not. Your records don't sell but you think they're hot."_

"You rhymed know and blow twice," Jeff pointed out. "IS THAT REALLY IMPORTANT, JEFF?" Jeanette asked.

"_You'll soon be asking why. David, these rodents will DIE!" _Ian shouted. Everyone froze and looked at each other.

"_Ian, listen here. We can make a deal. Just don't kill us for real!"_ Dylan pleaded. Ian thought about it.

"IT'S A TRICK!" a hater shouted.

"SHUT UP!" a fan shouted back.

"_Ian, listen to them. They're right. It's been going since high school, this fight,"_ Dave said.

"THE MAN CAN MAKE UP LYRICS!" Toby shouted dramatically. Amy face-palmed.

"_Ian, we've been going at this for too long. This fight that's been happening…it's just wrong," _a soft voice said.

Everyone turned to Leah. Her voice had been rarely heard. "If Leah has to join in then this is bad," Kira said.

It dawned on everyone that this would be the battle of all their battles.

Ian smirked. He had them right where he wanted them.

"GET THEM!" he commanded. The fans tried to fight back, but the haters were too strong.

"FINALLY! MY PLAN IS WORKING! I NEVER LOSE, SEVILLE!" Ian shouted as a black rain fell.

With all the fans held captive, it seemed all hope was lost for our heroes. One by one, Ian had a hater drag them away.

"Take Brittany," Ian told a hater. Another hater came up. "Take Alv - WHERE'S ALVIN?"

The hater who was supposed to take Brittany had a black hooded cloak on. The hater pulled it off. "ALVIN!" Ian growled.

"Hey Ian!" Alvin said. From nowhere, black lightning struck Alvin, sending him out cold.

"ALVIN!" Brittany shouted. Vampmunk appeared in front of him, fading in. Vampette faded in behind Brittany. They both dragged them away.

Once the entire group disappeared, Ian told a hater, "Bring Dave Seville to me."

The hater did as told and brought Dave to Ian. "Dave, nice to see you," Ian said, fake-smiling. "Cut the innocent act, Hawke," Dave snapped.

"Why so mad, Dave?" Ian asked with a smirk. "Ian, what do you want?" Dave asked.

"You have two options. Give the kids to me and they'll be fine, or, refuse and let my haters kill them all. They all have walkie-talkies. I just have to say two words, and they'll all be gone. Your choice," Ian said. Dave hung his head down as he thought about it.

If he could, he would've punched Ian and saved them, but the hater tightly cuffed his hands and still held them behind his back.

As his head was down, either he was imagining it, or Chrissy and Kira were there.

Dave raised his head. "Well Ian. I've made my decision. You should watch your head," he said. Ian looked at him like he was insane, then passed out.

"The power of the pressure point," Kira said. The hater glanced at them, then pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"WE HAVE A CODE 47! TWO FEMALES!" he shouted. Chrissy pressure pointed him as well.

He fell to the ground. Chrissy and Kira fumbled with the cuff lock, and finally unlocked it.

"Thanks girls, now where's the group?" Dave asked. "All over the store. Some haters hid themselves and taped the fans and groups' mouths shut," Kira answered.

"We need to find them. Ian and that hater could get up any second," Dave said. "Not with our pressure points. They'll be out for a couple hours," Kira said.

"Alright then. We should split up. Be careful," Dave said. "We're like little secret agents. We got this," Chrissy said. She and Kira hopped into the vents and disappeared around a corner.

"One can only hope," Dave mumbled.

"Heard that," Chrissy said from the vents. She and Kira moved all through the building.

"There's Amy. We NEED her," Chrissy said. Kira silently moved the grate in the vent. The two carefully got down, landing on a shirt on a display.

A hater was watching Amy closely. Kira snuck around and whacked the hater on the head, then double pressure pointed them.

Chrissy freed Amy.

"You guys are life savers. What's up?" Amy asked. "So far we're free, you're free, and so is Dave," Kira said.

"We need to find the rest of the group. This black rain is beginning to accumulate on the ground, and some of the gang can't hold out as long as others," Chrissy said.

"Alright. I know where they dragged two people: Alvin, and Jeff. Alvin should be hidden in the clothing pile that was knocked over and Jeff is somewhere in the game section," Amy said.

That's when Derek, Simon, and Kevin met up with the group. "What's the scoop?" Kevin asked.

"Dave, Amy, Kira, and I, and now obviously you guys, are free. We know where Alvin and Jeff are but have no idea where the others are. It's going to take all of our strength to fight this battle," Chrissy said.

Everyone took the information seriously. Soon, everyone, including the fans, had gotten freed and hidden themselves from the haters.

"Alright. Here's the problem. Ian wanted Dave to give us up and hand us over to him or let us be killed. Luckily Kira and I had just arrived. But this is dangerous," Chrissy said.

"That jerk!" a fan said. "We can't clown around anymore. This isn't even funny like it was. Ian is being serious," Serena said.

"He threatened me," Dave added.

"Right. He seriously wants to kill you guys," Claire said. "Chrissy and I have a plan. We've only got one shot at it, and if it fails, we're done," Kira said.

"Well, you guys end up making the best plans, so what do you have?" Tammy asked.

"Well, if we all go in buddies, everyone's safe. To make it fair, we're going boy-girl. Pick a partner," Kira said.

Everyone picked their partners. It was Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor, Jeff and Nicki, Max and Leah, Scott and Tammy, Dylan and Chrissy, Jason and Delilah, Kevin and Mabel, Derek and Kira, Luke and Serena, Peter and Tracy, Dave and Claire, Toby and Julie, Brendan and Amy, and the fans paired up.

"Now. Each hater thinks we're going separately. They think they're no match for us. They'll be too weak, though, for two. But, there are more of them than us. We need to take them down and get to the main source of power; Ian, Vampette, and Vampmunk," Chrissy said.

"Like we said, one shot and then we're done," Kira added. "It's our only chance," Jason said. He smiled at them.

"All of our faith is in your plan."

"Move out," Chrissy said.

The pairs headed out.

Kevin and Mabel hid near a fat hater. His hair was dark brown and chocolate was smeared all over his face. Rolls of fat covered his body.

Mabel gave Kevin a thumb's-up and tapped the hater's shoulder. The hater looked in that direction. Nothing.

Kevin tapped the other shoulder then ducked. The hater looked in that direction. Nothing, again. The process continued until the hater got dizzy. He passed out.

Mabel tied him to a wall.

"Nice work," Kevin said. Mabel blushed.

They ran away hand-in-hand from the hater.

Meanwhile, Chrissy and Dylan were having a little trouble. Well, mostly Dylan.

"TOO SLOW FOR ME!" Chrissy shouted to a hater boy. She jumped around on the clothes rack.

"OH! OVER HERE!" she shouted, jumping to the left.

The hater finally gave up on her and turned to Dylan. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…," Dylan started.

"Move Dylan!" Chrissy shouted, shoving him to a safe zone. The hater glared at Chrissy and swiped at her. "WAHOO!" Chrissy shouted. The hater had enough with Chrissy's antics.

"GET OVER HERE YOU FILTHY STINKIN' RAT!" the hater shouted. Chrissy looked taken aback by the hater, but she kept jumping around.

The hater finally found Dylan in a pile of T-shirts. "THERE YOU ARE!" the hater shouted at him.

Then, the hater pulled a pocket knife out and held it to Dylan's neck. At the last second, Chrissy jumped like a ninja and used her foot and boot to knock the knife away.

"Run!" Chrissy shouted. Dylan obeyed. The hater chasing them tripped on a clothing rack and got tangled up in a bunch of shirts.

"Victory!" Dylan and Chrissy shouted. "Let's get to the main source of power, the secret way," Chrissy said. She led him into the vents.

And while that was happening, Jason and Delilah decided to mess with a supers smart hater.

"In order to catch you, I have figured out your exact moves by reading your thoughts with my Mind-Reader 10,000!" the hater said.

Delilah and Jason glanced at each other. They were most likely mere minutes from dying.

So Delilah came up with a crazy idea: "CHARLEY HORSE HIM!"

"What's a Charley Horse?" the hater asked. "LET'S DEMONSTRATE!" Jason said.

The hater fell down when Delilah and Jason Charley Horsed both his legs.

They ran off in worry and fear.

And fifteen minutes later, fear was definitely confirmed. The fans and the gang were once again caught and brought to the center of the store.

"I told you I never lose," Ian said smugly. "You lost seventeen times and counting," Simon said. "SHUT UP!" Ian growled.

"We're dead," Jason mumbled. "That's very true. Tie them to the lowest point in the store, so the chipmunks and chipettes will drown first," Ian commanded the haters.

The haters stood in shock at the words in had just said. All this to LITERALLY kill them?

The black rain was pouring harder now, and the ground had fully disappeared from sight, with an ocean of water in its place. "I thought we were just playing," a hater said. "Sure, they may be annoying, but really?"

"JUST PLAYING?" Ian roared.

"Jeff, I think it's time to go all-out Mario style on Bowser!" Alvin said. He broke his ropes and jumped onto Ian.

Jeff let out a battle cry with a random Italian tone to it (IT'S MARIO TIME!) and followed Alvin.

(About now I would be listening to the final boss music from M & L: Bowser's Inside Story).

While everyone was watching, Vampette and Vampmunk pulled Brittany and Nicki out of the group.

"HELP!" they screamed.

"BRITTANY/NICKI!" Alvin and Jeff yelled. They forcefully shoved Ian down (how we will never know) and ran after Vampmunk and Vampette.

Vampette cast a force field around the four. "HELP!" Brittany screamed again.

"SHUT UP!" Vampette and Vampmunk spat. Brittany and Nicki trembled. Alvin and Jeff heard some Mario music coming from somewhere (Space Storm Galaxy, may I add?).

"Impending doom just NEEDS a theme to it!" Alvin shouted in the midst of the chaos.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Vampette yelled. "NO!" Jeff shouted. "Ugh! Idiots!" Chrissy shouted. She shoved Alvin and Jeff. "MOVE!"

Grabbing a fallen sword, she struck the force field with the blade. The force field shattered. Chrissy jumped in just as Vampette made another, which also caught Alvin and Jeff.

"We're doomed!" Kira yelled. Vampette just chuckled. "The young idiot actually got something right."

"No we're not," Chrissy growled. Her temper flared up. Vampette jumped two feet back.

"You better be afraid," Chrissy growled, grabbing the fallen sword.

She let out a battle cry and jumped at Vampette. Vampette grabbed her dark staff and fought Chrissy.

Chrissy's blade sliced Vampette's staff like a twig.

Vampette looked around. Vampmunk was backing away, holding Brittany and Nicki captive.

Chrissy whirled around to face him. "Hand over the girls."

Vampmunk smirked. Chrissy gave him a confused look. Vampette jumped onto Chrissy, the blade going flying in Vampmunk's direction. Vampette used the force to get her staff into her hand.

It flew back into one piece without one scratch.

"ALVIN! JEFF! THE SWORD!" Nicki cried out.

Alvin and Jeff were on opposite sides from Vampmunk and ended up crashing into each other.

A furry hand caught the sword.

But it wasn't Vampmunk. It was Dylan. Looking around, everyone noticed the force field had broken.

"DYLAN! THANK GOODNESS!" Alvin said. But Dylan just smirked at Alvin and pointed the tip of the blade at him.

Alvin backed into a wall, still on his butt.

"DYLAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chrissy shouted from behind him.

"FINISHING HIM OFF!" Dylan growled viciously.

Brittany froze.

"WHAT?"

"This fight between us two will end right here, right now," Dylan said.

"So, we have a little ally!" Vampette said.

"Dylan, don't do it!" Derek called out. "It's too late now, Derek!" Ian laughed. Brittany did some pretty quick thinking and untied herself and Nicki.

Then she flipped into the air, grabbing the sword.

"THINK AGAIN, HAWKE!" Brittany shouted. Dylan grabbed the sword back and shoved Brittany out of the way.

Straight into the arms of Vampette.

"WE'RE DOOMED! I KNEW IT!" Kira shouted dramatically.

(Back to M & L)

"STOP!" Jeanette shouted. Her temper flared up drastically.

"Oh good grief, I can't look," Simon said, covering his face and putting his head on Max's shoulder.

She climbed to the top of the highest rack and jumped. "JEANETTE!" Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor yelled.

Jeanette did several flips in the air and landed a foot to the left of Dylan. She now had the sword.

"Ha!" she shouted. She whirled around and pointed it at Vampette. "Release my sister," she said.

By this point all of the haters and fans were just watching, along with Dave, Claire, Amy, Toby, Brendan, and Julie.

It was down to the chipmunk fight.

"GET. OUT!" Vampmunk roared.

The girls screamed and hid behind Amy, Julie, and Claire. Vampette backed away.

"Let the battle begin. But first, let me take my new ally to my side," Vampmunk said. Dylan stepped over to Vampmunk.

"NO!" Chrissy, Derek, Kevin, Mabel, Jason, and Delilah shouted. Dylan smirked. Like Simon earlier, his clothes turned black, his fur went silver, and his eyes went red.

"DYLAN!" Chrissy screamed.

"WHY MUST IMPENDING DOOM AND EPIC BEFORE SHOWDOWN SCREAMING HAVE THEMES?" Jeff shouted.

(Cue Final Boss music from SMG!)

"AND NOW THE BATTLE? CHIPETTEGIRL10, YOU ARE TWI-STED!" Jeff yelled.

"JEFF LOOK OUT!" Nicki screamed. Jeff turned around. A ball of black, sticky goo sent Jeff to the floor, keeping him stuck there.

"MAN DOWN!" Theodore shouted. "JEFF!" Nicki yelled.

And within five minutes, it was down to Simon, Alvin, and Derek.

"They're losing, and it was eleven to two!" Eleanor said.

Chrissy and Kira glanced at each other and gulped. This was their only chance of survival.

They stepped into the ring and looked at all the boys stuck to the floor.

Vampmunk and Dylan were getting harder to beat every second, hurling bigger balls at them.

Simon went down.

Soon enough, Derek also went down. It was three to two: Alvin, Chrissy, and Kira against Dylan and Vampmunk.

"We need to win this or it's all over!" Kira said.

But she had her back turned to Vampmunk and Dylan. She was sent down.

"KIRA!" everyone yelled.

Kira hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my gosh, Kira…," Chrissy said. "Chrissy…," Kira said weakly. "Yeah?"

"Rip their heads off."

Chrissy smirked, anger rushing through her veins.

She turned around to face Vampmunk and Dylan. "This is bad," Alvin mumbled.

"You think it's bad now? Your only hope is a girl!" Vampmunk said.

"Wha-"

Alvin was shot down. He yelled in pain.

Chrissy was now alone.

Vampmunk laughed. "Time for your demise, you furry idiots."

Chrissy took in a deep breath.

She knew the vampire chipmunks could read thoughts (don't ask how she knew), but they didn't know that themselves.

Except for Dylan.

_Dylan, please. If you can hear me…_

"It's time for you to go down, Chrissy!"

_Dylan, listen!_

"Any last words, before you all die?" Dylan spat at her.

_DYLAN!_

Dylan stopped taunting her. _C-Chrissy? How did I get in your head?_

Chrissy smirked. _I'll explain later. We need you, Dylan. Don't defect to the bad side._

"Why?" Dylan asked. "Because. I LOVE YOU!" Chrissy shouted.

"Oh no…," Vampette mumbled. "The power of love is big enough to destroy evil!"

"You…do?"

"Yes, you dummy! Does this prove it?" Chrissy said, giving Dylan and big kiss (on the lips).

Dylan returned to normal, but the battle music was still going.

"One shot, Dylan," Chrissy said. "And it goes like this!" Chrissy grabbed the sword and balled her fist.

In one swift motion, Vampmunk's staff looked like neatly sawed plywood, and Vampmunk was out cold with a bruise…everywhere.

The store slowly returned to normal. The rain and the water on the ground went away, and the store was no longer locked down. Vampette and Vampmunk ran from the store with Ian in tow.

The haters simply walked out.

Everyone else cheered.

Then it got quiet.

"Hey Claire?" Delilah said. "Yeah?" Claire responded. "I officially HATE Black Friday!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow. Alright, I know it isn't posted around the right time, but it took me a long time to write with all my school stuff, too.<strong>

**- cHiPeTtEgIrL10**


End file.
